Lois Lane (DC Extended Universe)
Lois Lane is the deuteragonist of Man Of Steel, the tritagonist of Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice, and a supporting protagonist in Justice League. She is a Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper, and the older sister of Lucy Lane. She is most famous for her publishings on the alien hero Kal-El, who later became known as "Superman", whom she had also developed passionate feelings for him in the process. She is portrayed by Amy Adams, who also played Princess Giselle in Disney's Enchanted, Amelia Earhart in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and Mary in The Muppets. Personality Lois is a resolute, tough and persistent reporter who always seeks the ultimate scoop and story. When putting aside her job description however, Lois is shown to be a compassionate and fair and after her first meeting with Kal-El, smitten with the selfless heroics as well as the childhood pain he had endured all his life and decided to drop what could have been the biggest story in human history for him. Biography Man of Steel Lois was sent by her editor, Perry White, to cover the story of the US Military's secret activities on Ellesmere Island in Canada. Arriving and having her bags carried by Clark Kent who was temporarily working for Arctic Cargo, she was not greeted well by the military who try to keep their reasons for being there a secret. Lois gets them to show her what they have found and at night she sneaks out to take pictures and notices Clark sneaking around. Following him down a long straight tunnel in the mountain, she finds an extraterrestrial ship buried under the ice. In awe, Lois enters to see a floating robot which, when she tries to take a picture of it, attacks her with a mechanical whip, sending Lois flying 20 feet and severely wounding her. Clark, hearing her, and comes to Lois's rescue, crusing the robot with his bare hands, before cauterizing her wound with his Heat Vision, making her bellow in pain. The mysterious man then leaves an unconscious Lois in a safe place, before piloting the huge ship away. Returning to Metropolis and the Daily Planet to write up her story on the immensely powerful mystery man and the alien ship rising from under the ice, her story is rejected by Perry for being too unbelievable and possibly inspired from Lois hallucinating. Undeterred and realizing that this story needs to be told, Lois promptly leaks her story to Glen Woodburn, an internet blogger. Shortly thereafter, Lois begins to investigate the super-powered being by tracing back his recent saves and past jobs, trying to get information on him. She goes to the Canadian highway bar he worked at, and also gets in touch with the crab boat fisherman he used to work with. Lois eventually gets his name "Clark Kent", and tracks him down to Smallville, Kansas where she meets with a source: Pete Ross, who was a classmate of Clark's at school. Pete tells her about Clark saving both him and the school bus with his incredible powers twenty years ago. Lois arrives at the Kent Farm and is greeted by Martha Kent, who isn't pleased to see a reporter, and sends her away. Lois then promptly goes to the local cemetery, where Clark's adopted father is buried, when Clark arrives and tells her the story of how Jonathan Kent had died sixteen years ago, protecting Clark's secret, believing the world wasn't yet ready, which is why he still hides his abilities, leaving Lois understandable and pensive. After returning to Metropolis, Lois is determined to drop the story and is called into Perry's office after the blogger posts it all over the Internet. Perry tells Lois that the publishers wish to sue her, and that she is given 2 weeks leave without pay as a result, to which she promptly agrees. A worldwide message sent to every electronic device on the planet sent by General Zod confirms the existence of Alien life. When the blogger she leaked her original story to goes on a talk show, the FBI arrive at her apartment and take her to Peterson Air Force Base. Kal-El arrives at the base preparing to surrender himself if Lois was freed. Lois was put in a room with Kal-El asking why he let them handcuff him, he replies so that it makes them feel in control before asking what the S on his chest stood for, suggesting the name Superman before being cut off. After a meeting is arranged for the handing over of Kal-El where Zod's second in command Faora-Ul arrives to pick him up, she also requests that Lois come along whom Clark slips his Command Key too. Aboard, Faora puts a visor on Lois so that she can withstand the atmosphere on the ship taken to Black Zero, Zod's flagship. Lois is put into a holding cell while Clark is taken by Zod's men and strapped down and subjected to mental probing. Lois finds a port for the Command Key and inserts it revealing a projection of Jor-El who is able to control Black Zero and change the atmopshere to allow Clark's powers to return before Jor-El informs Lois of how to destroy Zod's ship. Jor-El then guides Lois through the ship avoiding capture and into the safety of an escape pod. She launches the pod and rockets to Earth with no controls. Clark who had escaped flies after her and pulls her from the pod right before it hits the ground. He lands them gently and have a tender moment before he hears Zod threatening his mother and he zooms off leaving her in a cornfield. After Clark and the military battle Zod and his forces in downtown Smallville forcing them back to their ship, Lois reveals the plan Jor-El told her. Along with Col. Hardy they put Kal-El's Spaceship in a C-17 and head for Metropolis where Zod had launched his Black Zero ship upon the city. On their way to use the Phantom Drive from the ship against Black Zero, Faora jumps on board and dispatches the crew before throwing Lois out of the plane as well. As she begins falling to the ground, Clark arrives and captures her as Hardy flies the plane directly into Black Zero creating a singularity as Jor-El told her which sucked everything inwards. Clark managed to fly away from it and land Lois next to Perry, Steve Lombard and Jenny where she on impulse kissed him which he returned. Zod emerges from the wreckage of Metropolis and attacks Clark. Lois, Perry, Lombard and Jenny make their way across the wreckage of Metropolis as Superman battles Zod as debris from space falls into Metropolis. Lois follows it and saw the two crash land in Metropolis Central Station. Arriving inside, she found Clark in emotional agony at having snapped Zod's neck killing him to stop his madness. Lois ran over and consoled a troubled Clark. After the Battle of Metropolis, Lois goes back to work at the Daily Planet when Clark arrives on his first day wearing glasses to hide his identity as the alien hero that was dubbed 'Superman' where Lois, who instantly recognized him regardless, greets him. Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League Gallery MoS_Lois_Lane_01.jpg|Lois in Man of Steel. 550x298_Amy-Adams-is-more-than-just-Lois-Lane-in-the-DC-Extended-Universe-7818.jpg|Lois in Canada. MOS-FP-0054.jpg|Lois and Kal-El before kissing. LoisLane_poster-BvS.jpg|Lois' Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice poster. Lois_in_the_bath.jpg|Lois in the bathtub. Batman-pearching-with-rifle-from-batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-lois-lane-amy-adams-1050x437.png Lois-and-Lex.png|Lois being tormented by Lex Luthor. Batman-v-superman-dawn-of-justice-henry-cavill-amy-adams.jpg|Kal-El saving Lois. Justice_League_Zack_Snyder_Lois_Lane_Amy_Adams.jpg|Lois in Justice League. JL-Lois.jpg Lois_Alone1.jpg|Lois alone. Justice-League-Amy-Adams-Trench-Jacket.jpg Trivia *In the comics, television and films Lois is usually portrayed as a brunette, while Lana Lang is a redhead. In Man of Steel, they switch hair tones as Lana is a brunette while Lois is a redhead. *Emily Blunt and Anne Hathaway were the favorites for the role, whilst Olivia Wilde, Jessica Biel and Mila Kunis were linked. Anne Hathaway played Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises, directed by Man of Steel producer and writer Christopher Nolan. *Amy Adams also auditioned for the role of Lois Lane in Superman Returns which went to Kate Bosworth. *Amy Adams previously guest starred in Smallville and is one of several actors featured in both that series and Man of Steel. *Amy Adams read opposite potential Batman actors during the casting process for Batman Begins, directed by Man of Steel producer Christopher Nolan. Category:Female Category:DC Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Dissociative Category:Honorable Category:Hope Bringer Category:Insecure Category:Mysterious Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Right-Hand Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Nurturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Merciful Category:Poor Category:MAD Heroes Category:Outright Category:Stalkers Category:Theatrical Heroes